


What a Big Sister Will Do

by StephaniD



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Season/Series 01, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephaniD/pseuds/StephaniD
Summary: Inspired by one of Lrhaboggle's comments on my fic 'Love Will Have it's Sacrifices, but Siblings Will Bicker', here's a quick one-shot about Mattie and Carm's relationship, and why Mattie tried to kill Lilita.





	What a Big Sister Will Do

Matska watched from the sidelines as Maman doted on her new daughter. The girl, Mircalla, was in wonder at this new world and her new powers. She seemed to be wary of her new sister, but dark-skinned people seemed to not be on this continent, so Matska paid it no mind. She and Mircalla would have wonderful discussions almost every dawn, whispering to each other side by side in bed. 

Though Maman continued to pay more attention to Mircalla than Matska, the two soon became fast friends, Maman entrusting the new vampire to her sister's care when she had to do work and couldn't go out hunting. Matska loved hunting with her new sister, watching this waif of a girl, this porcelain doll tear into human's necks, her pale face and dark hair accented by bright red blood. 

Matska quickly joined Maman in being protective of Mircalla, but the dark-skinned woman was protecting her new sister from their mother. Being with Maman for hundreds of years, she knew what the woman was capable of, and since Mircalla seemed to have replaced her in their mother’s affections, she felt the need to shield the girl from their sire’s displeasure. 

After a few decades Maman allowed the girls to travel alone, provided they returned in a few years. They had glorious adventures, finding gorgeous new things to wear, sweets to eat (though Mircalla wasn’t human anymore, she still loved chocolate), and leaving each town terrified and far less populated than when they’d arrived. Each trip seemed to pass in the blink of an eye for Matska, and at one point they did lose track of time, traveling around Italy, when Maman appeared, enraged that they’d been gone for five years. Matska had been punished more soundly, being older and less apologetic about not returning in time. Hearing her little sister’s screams of pain, Matska vowed to do better. 

Though Mattie hated Maman for not allowing Calla to go with her (outside of Maman’s influence), she didn’t let it show as she left. She hugged her little sister tight and kept in contact, occasionally showing up wherever her family was to spirit Calla away for a few months of fun. 

When Calla’s letters stopped, Mattie tracked down her sire to find her with a new son. Maman told her that Calla was being punished, and after months of investigation and retracing her family’s steps as best she could, Mattie found her sister, but couldn’t get to her, blocked by holy ground, holy water saturating the ground, and a magical barrier. She confronted Maman, demanding to know what Calla had done to warrant interment. When she learned her sister had been punished for falling in love and trying to run away, she began to plan her sire’s murder. 


End file.
